1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a serial bus device, and more particularly to a serial bus device for clock difference compensation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard for connection of an external apparatus, which provides hot plug, plug and play and other related functions.
Currently, the USB 2.0 standard provides three transfer rates: low-speed; full-speed; and high-speed transfer rates, which support: 1.5 Mbps; 12 Mbps; and 480 Mbps data rates, respectively. However, even faster transfer rates are being demanded for electronic apparatuses, due to continued advanced technological development, so that the electronic apparatuses may quickly access data from external apparatuses and subsequently perform related operations.
Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum established a next generation USB industry-standard, the USB 3.0. The USB 3.0 standard allows employment of SuperSpeed data transfer and non-SuperSpeed (i.e. USB 2.0) data transfer simultaneously, wherein SuperSpeed data transfer supports up to a 5 Gbps data rate.